


Moon river

by The_thirst_is_real



Series: The master and his slaves [32]
Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Cute, Daddy Kink, Fluff, M/M, Master Liam, Master/Pet, Master/Slave, Singing, Slave Harry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-13
Updated: 2016-12-13
Packaged: 2018-09-08 08:08:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 351
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8836996
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_thirst_is_real/pseuds/The_thirst_is_real
Summary: One calm night, Liam sings a classic song to his slave Harry.





	

**Author's Note:**

> This is just a random fluffy story I wrote. Hope you enjoy x

It was a peaceful and care free night in the Payne mansion. Liam Payne sat on the large couch in his library, delving deep into an amazing book as the fire burned by the fire place. He also had his slave Harry by his side, who was half reading the book as well. Liam seemed so content sitting here with his youngest slave, he just felt so happy for this time with his Harry. He didn't notice that he started singing a soft song to himself.

"Moon river, wider then a mile." He sung as Harry suddenly noticed the song. "I'm crossing you in style someday." Harry smiled at his master watching him sing the famous song. "Oh dream maker, your heart breaker. Wherever you're going, I'm going your way." Liam sung as he suddenly noticed Harry watching him. He smiled at the boy. "Enjoying the show?" Liam asked as he held onto Harry pulling the boy close. "You have a beautiful voice daddy." Harry said as Liam continued, whispering into Harry's ear.

"Two drifters, off to see the world. There's such a lot of world to see." Liam sung as Harry started to fell himself fall into sleep. He stared into Liam's brown eyes that were full of love and understanding that he thought he would never find. "We're after the same rainbow's end. Waiting round the bend." Liam paused as he kissed Harry softly and whispered I love you to him. "My huckleberry friend. Moon river and me."

When Liam finished the song, he noticed Harry had gone to sleep, deep into a dream. Liam kissed the boy on his temple and picked him up, taking himself and his slave to bed. He laid the boy flat on the large bed as the older man laid next to the boy. He kissed the boy goodnight and whispered I love you to him. Liam soon enough fell asleep next to Harry as fell into a dream as well. It was that moment, when he thought of his four amazing slaves and life, that he knew life couldn't get any better.

**Author's Note:**

> Anyone else want Liam to sing them to sleep?


End file.
